the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Frederick Barnes
Für den gleichnamigen Charakter, geh auf Frederick Barnes. "Frederick Barnes" ist die siebte Folge der Serie The Blacklist. Sie wurde erstmals am 4. November 2013 in den USA und am 28. Januar 2014 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung Ein Mann mit einer Aktentasche betritt die U-Bahn. Die Frau neben ihm versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu thumb|leftverwickeln, doch er gibt sich zurückhaltend. Er verlässt die U-Bahn an der nächsten Station, lässt aber die Aktentasche in der Bahn. thumb|left Die Frau bemerkt es und versucht ihm diese zurückzubringen, doch die Türen schließen sich und der Zug fährt ab. Als der Zug erst einmal wieder im Tunnel ist, steigt auch schon Rauch aus der Tasche, dieser erregt die Frau zum Husten. Der Rauch erfüllt den ganzen Zug und lässt alle Passagiere sterben. Elizabeth Keen und Tom Keen überlegen, wie sie das Haus renovieren, um die schlechten Erinnerungen thumb|Liz und Tom wollen das Haus umdekorieren.verschwinden zu lassen, als sie einen Anruf von Donald Ressler empfängt, der sie bittet den Fernseher einzuschalten. Als sie fragt welchen Kanal, meint er, jeden. Der Fernseher zeigt eine Szenerie ausserhalb der U-Bahn, wo über den Vorfall berichtet wird. Liz eilt zum Schauplatz, wo ihr dann erzählt wird, dass es sich um eine biologische Attacke mit 37 Toten handelte. Aram Mojtabai kommt dem Team rennend entgegen und zeigt ihnen das Überwachungsvideo, das einen Mann zeigt, der mit dem Koffer ein- und ohne ihn wieder aussteigt. Im Post Office sagt Meera Malik, dass es keine ausländischen Aktivitäten gab, das heißt, dass der Angreifer aus dem Inneneren der USA kommt. Die Seuchenschutzbehörde will den Koffer nicht freigeben, da er radioaktiv ist. Liz wird darüber informiert, dass ein Anrufer in der Leitung ist, als sie zurückruft, ist es Reddington. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch sagt er ihr, dass er den Täter kenne und sie sich für nährere Informationen treffen müssten. Liz und Ressler treffen ihn bei seinem Schneider, wo er ihnen sagt, dass der Mann, den sie suchen, Frederick Barnes heißt, ein Mann der früher für die Regierung chemische und biologische Waffen herstellte. Red sagt weiterhin, dass Barnes vor 5 Jahren zurückgetreten ist und jetzt seine Waffen an die höchstbietenden verkauft, Red miteingeschlossen. Er erzählt, dass er seine Waffen eigentlich nicht selbst benutzt und wenn er das jetzt tut, er einer der gefährlichsten Menschen der Welt ist. Im Krankenhaus erfahren Liz und Ressler, dass die Opfer durch die "Kurz-Krankheit" gestorben sind, eine sehr seltene Krankheit, die die Venen und Arterien hard werden lässt, bis das Gehirn nicht mehr mit Sauerstoff versorgt werden. Der Arzt sagt ihnen, dass er normaler Weise 10 Jahre dauert, bis diese thumb|264px|Ressler und Liz im Krankenhaus.Krankheit im vollem Lauf ist und es diesmal gerade mal 2 Minuten dauerte. Der Arzt erklärt weiterhin, dass die Krankheit extrem selten ist, aber in den letzten Monaten über 600 Fälle der Krankheit auftauchten und in Atlanta (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention) einen Fall zu diesem Thema eröffnet hat. Liz sagt, dass sie denken, dass es ein Experte im Umgang mit biologischen Waffen ist und fragt, ob er das Virus als Waffe transformiert haben könnte. Der Arzt sagt, dass der Täter Zugang zu Strontium-90 hatte, da sie radioaktive Stoffe an dem Koffer fanden. Bei einem Meeting mit Harold Cooper, Liz, Ressler, und Meera, erzählt Red, dass er denkt, dass er weiß, wer der Lieferant ist, er aber außerhalb der Zuständigkeit des FBI arbeite. Er sagt dann, dass er seinen Flug bekommen muss und lädt Liz ein, ihn zu begleiten. Er sagt ihr später, dass er nach Kuba fliegt. Sie weigert sich mitzukommen und Barnes alten Forschungspartner zu besuchen. Red meint darauf, dass wenn sie nicht mitkommt, es keinen Spaß macht und wenn es ihm keinen Spaß bereitet er auch kein Interesse hat. Liz geht an Reds Auto und Dembe vorbei, während Red einsteigt. Er sagt Luli, dass er hofft, dass die gute Nachrichten hat, weil es bis jetzt ein depremierender Tag war. Sie erklärt ihm, dass etwas, das er kaufen möchte jetzt auf dem Markt ist. Er freut sich und sagt ihr, dass die fortfahren solle. Liz und Ressler treffen sich mit Anne Forrester, aber sie weiß nichts, was helfen könnte. Ihr Sohn Ethan hat die frühen Kennzeichen der Kurz-Krankheit. Liz fragt Anne persönlich und erfährt, dass Ethan Barnes Sohn thumb|left|262px|Liz und Ressler befragen Anne Forrester.ist. Sie erzählt ihr weiterhin, dass Barnes, als Ethan 5 war, versuchte die Pharma-Unternehmen zu überzeugen, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Diese lehnten jedoch ab, da die Krankheit zu selten ist. Liz sagt Ressler später, dass sie denkt, dass Barnes die Krankheit so bekannt machen will, damit an einem Gegenmittel geforscht wird. Inzwischen trifft Red seinen Kontakt Manny in Havana und sagt ihm, dass er Strontium-90 kaufen möchte. Luli ruft Dembe an und teilt ihm mit, dass sie die Gelder für den Kauf gesichert hat. Dembe sagt ihr darauf, dass er dies Red wissen lässt, wenn er seine Geschäfte beendet hat. Red sagt Manny, dass er 12kg benötigt, Manny hat jedoch schon fast alles an jemanden anderes verkauft. Red zwingt ihn dazu seine bisherigen Kunden anzurufen. Manny ruft dann Barnes an und Dembe ortet den Anruf und Red sagt Liz, wo Barnes sich aufhält. Auf dem Gericht geht Barnes mit einem ähnlichen Koffer in den Jury-Warteraum. Als er nach seiner Erlaubnis gefragt wird, sagt er dass er diese im Auto vergessen habe. Er geht und lässt den Koffer stehen. Als er draußen ist, verschließt er die Tür mit einem Kabelbinde und löst dann den Koffer per Fernsteuerung aus. Liz und Ressler alarmieren Cooper und eilen dann zu Barnes Ort. Am Gericht löst Ressler den Feueralarm aus und evakuiert das Gericht. Dann suchen die Agenten das Gebäude ab. Im Gerichtsraum gehen die Menschen zur Tür, kommen aber nicht heraus. Barnes mischt sich inzwischen unter die Menschen und verlässt das Gebäude. Ressler hört die Hilfeschreie aus dem Jury-Raum. Er fordert von den Feuerwehrleuten eine Maske an und sagt ihnen, dass sie alle, auch sich selbst, in Sicherheit schaffen sollen. Er betritt den Raum und sieht mehrere Leichen. In der Zwischenzeit sieht Liz Barnes und fordert ihn heraus. Er flieht und sie verfolgt ihn. Im Jury-Raum findet Ressler eine Überlebende und bringt sie in Sicherheit. Als Liz immer näher an Barnes herankommt. Nimmt er einen Wachmann als Geisel. Sie soll dann ihre Waffe weglegen, oder er töte die Geisel. Sie legt dann die Waffe weg. Er schubst die Geisel weg und schießt auf die Fenster über Liz. Als Liz ihre Waffe wieder aufnimmt, ist Barnes schon verschwunden. Im Tacoma Park Maryland trifft Luli einen Immobilienmakler und bietet den doppelten Preis für das Haus. Zurück beim Post Office erfährt Liz, dass 26 Menschen im Gerichtsgebäude starben und dass die Attake im Jury-Raum stattfand. Cooper bittet sie in sein Büro, wo ihr gesagt wird, dass die Geiselnahme überprüft thumb|300px|im Post Officewird, und dass es nicht gut war, dass sie ihre Waffe weggelegt hat. Ressler sagt dann auch noch mal zu ihr, dass er ihn erschossen hätte. Sie antwortet, dass dann die Geisel tot gewesen wäre und Ressler sagt darauf, dass das in ihrem Geschäft nun mal so ist. Im Krankenhaus verkleidet sich Barnes als Arzt und führt bei der Überlebenden eine Knochenmarks-Biopsie durch. Liz ruft Red an und sagt ihr, dass Barnes weg ist, weil sie durcheinander war. Sie sagt, dass sie Hilfe benötigt thumb|left|182px|Barnes verkleidet als Arzt und er lässt es sie noch einmal wiederholen. Er sagt ihr, dass es, wenn es Überlebende gibt, es immer ein Fehler des Täters ist, der behoben werden muss. Als sie am Krankenhaus ankommen, sehen sie, was Barnes mit der Überlebenden gemacht hat. Liz realiesiert dann, dass er jemanden brauchte, der immun gegen die Krankheit ist, um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Sie erkennt dann, dass er Ethan das Gegenmittel geben wollen wird. Zur gleichen Zeit hat er das Gegenmittel bereits hergestellt und trifft bei den Forresters ein, wo er Anne unfähig macht und danach Ethan. thumb|218px|Anne und BarnesIn diesem Moment trifft Liz ein. Sie diskutieren über das Heilmittel und als er die Nadel ansetzt, erschießt Liz ihn. Draußen trifft sie Red und sagt ihm, dass sie seine Hilfe mit der Blacklist braucht, er jedoch von ihrem Privatleben Abestand nehmen muss. Red sagt ihr, dass sie es nur sagen muss und er dann weg sei. Sie sagt nichts und er verabschiedet sich: "Bis morgen!", und steigt in sein Auto ein. thumb|left|202px Als Liz zu Hause thumb|177px|Red in seinem alten Haus ankommt, bemerkt sie, dass Tom die erste Nacht im Haus als romatisches Date rekonstruiert hat. Am nächsten Tag geht Red mit Luli und Dembe zu seinem neu erworbenen Haus. Er sagt ihnen, dass er hier seine Familie großgezogen hat. Als Luli sagt, dass das sehr schön sei, meint er, das es das nicht ist, es aber hätte sein sollen. Er läuft im Haus herum und erinnert sich, während Dembe in den Keller geht. Nach einer kurzen Zeit sagt Red, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen und nachdem er geschaut hat, ob Dembe fertig ist, verlassen sie das Haus. Als sie wegfahren, explodiert das Haus. en:Frederick Barnes Kategorie:Staffel 1